


A Bumpy Ride

by cilly_feline



Series: Life: A Journey [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is Hurt, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Daddy!Magnus, Good Sex, Hand Jobs, Interrupted Sexy Times, Lingerie Sex, M/M, Magnus gets hurt, Married Couple, Mpreg, Papa!Alec, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, but they both end up fine, goodnight sex, just a lot of sex, malec babies, mpreg!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilly_feline/pseuds/cilly_feline
Summary: Here we follow Alec through the journey of his second pregnancy. Will it be a smooth ride or will there be a few bumps in the road?





	1. Before: Month 1, Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Magnus and Alec coz yes

"Oh my god Magnus," Alec breathed “Keep doing that."  
Alec moaned as Magnus continued to thrust slow and hard against his prostate.

Magnus' cheeks were flushed, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead as he leaned over to kiss Alec passionately, swallowing the obscene sounds falling from his lips.  
The movement caused a change in the angle of Magnus' thrusts so he was now sliding up and down the sensitive bundle of nerves. Continuous pulses of pleasure flowed across Alec's stomach as his moans turned to whimpers turned to screams against Magnus' lips.

Magnus moved to press a trail of kisses down Alec's neck, pausing at the junction between his neck and shoulder where it was most sensitive and sucked at it until a dark and pretty bruise formed.

Alec's canal tightened around Magnus in response to the sensation causing Magnus to moan into his shoulder and pick up his pace.  
Alec raised his hands from their place on the pillow either side of his head to entangle his fingers in Magnus' damp hair. Alec guided Magnus' head further down his body to rest over his enlarged breast and erect nipples. Magnus took the hint and began to suck at the nipple.

Ever since Alec had given birth to his first son, William Max, 12 years ago, his nipples had become extra sensitive. His breasts had also remained slightly swollen and heavy and often ached during his fertile period every month. He and Magnus had fallen into the routine of having Magnus suck at his nipples every night during this time to relieve some of the ache but they had been busy and hadn't had the chance to in the last week, leaving Alec uncomfortable and needy.

The dual stimulation caused Alec's mouth to fall slack releasing only ragged breaths as waves of pleasure brought him closer to the edge of his climax. He wrapped his legs tightly around Magnus' waist, pulling him close and deepening the quick thrusts.  
Magnus pulled off Alec's nipple with a pop before moving to the other, sucking more fiercely as he too chased his orgasm.

Magnus' thrusts became stuttered whilst Alec became more restless and overwhelmed beneath him; Alec arched his back and pressed Magnus' face closer to his chest. Magnus nipped hard at the swollen nub and tugged. The sensation was enough to push Alec over the edge and succumb to the sea of pleasure that rolled over his entire body. His canal contracted sporadically around Magnus' dick causing him to join his husband in his throes of pleasure. 

They rode out their orgasms together before resituating themselves on their side with Magnus still buried inside, preventing most of his cum from leaving Alec. For the last few months, Alec had preferred Magnus stay inside as he felt full, like the beginnings of pregnancy.

They lay in silence for a while as they recovered before Alec spoke in a hushed whisper.

“Magnus, we didn’t use a condom.”

“Don’t worry, we took our contraceptive shots for this month and your fertile period is over right?” Alec nodded in reply “Okay, then we should be all good.”

“Okay, it’s not like it’s never happened before.” Alec paused to stare into his lover’s tired eyes and grinned widely at him. “Baby that was the best sex we’ve had in a while.”

“I know, my love. It must from all the pent up feelings over the past few weeks, too busy for proper alone adult time.”

“Yeah, what with you busy at the orphanage sorting out the influx of children and little Freya being injured again.”

“Speaking of which, I’ll go check on her. Are you okay for me to move?”

“Yeah baby, go ahead,” Alec replied with a yawn “I’ll probably be asleep by the time you get back. Tonight got me exhausted."

“Okay Sayang, goodnight.” Magnus kissed him softly before removing himself slowly from Alec’s rapidly tightening hole, apologising as he saw him wince a little from overstimulation.

“Good night Mags.” Alec answered as he watched Magnus pull on a pair of boxers, wiggling his ass suggestively earning a chuckle from Alec and then he threw on his fluffy, black robe and sauntered out of the room.

“Such a tease.” Alec whispered to himself smiling as he drifted to sleep minutes later to dream of happy days filled with the laughter of his husband and their three cheeky children.


	2. Before: Month 2 pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protection doesn’t protect 100%

Today was the third day that Alec had refused to eat what Magnus had made for dinner and Magnus was getting worried.

The first day he had made spaghetti bolognese and the next an Indonesian dish, both of which were some of Alec's favourites. Alec had refused both saying he didn't feel like eating at all.  
Magnus had been a little upset but still insisted he ate something. In the end, Alec caved and agreed on plain bread rolls and blueberries.

On the third day, Alec had walked towards Magnus in the kitchen with a smile on his face before all colour drained from his cheeks and he ran back out.

Stunned and worried, Magnus put down the spices he had been adding to the curry he was making and followed Alec to the bathroom where he could hear violent retches behind the closed door.

Magnus looked over his shoulder, back into the living room to see that the kids would be ok alone for a while before opening the door and finding Alec bent over the toilet bowl breathing heavily.

"Alec, what’s wrong?" He asked moving to kneel beside his lover.

"I don't know Magnus. I was coming to tell you that I was excited for the curry today but then I smelt the spices and it just made my stomach churn."

"But you usually like the smell."

"I know, it's my favourite dish of yours but today my stomach just can't seem to stand it."

"Okay baby, no curry for you. Let’s get you cleaned up and I guess it’s bread and blueberries again?"

"Yeah I think so. I've been feeling a bit nauseous and dizzy the past couple of days. Maybe I have some weird bug but we'll see how it is tomorrow. If it’s still the same, I think I’ll book a doctor's appointment."

"Yeah that might be best Sayang," Magnus replied wiping at Alec's mouth and flushing the toilet.  
He helped Alec to his feet and gave him his toothbrush and toothpaste to clean his mouth.

"If you’re okay in here Alexander, I'll go out now to check on the kids and the food. Dinner will be ready soon and your bread rolls ready when you want it."

"Okay, thank you Magnus."

"Of course, my love." With that, Magnus pecked a quick kiss on Alec’s lightly flushed cheek and left.

***

The next day was no better for Alec as he seemed to have almost no energy to even leave his bed and whenever he did attempt to stand, he was overcome by an intense wave of dizziness and nausea and was sick on the floor beside his bed.

Magnus had rushed into the room hearing Alec's groans and gave his husband a sympathetic look. He grabbed a mop and bowl to give to Alec and set about cleaning the mess.

"Magnus, I’m sorry," Alec said hoarsely laying back down on their large bed.

"No Sayang, it's not your fault, you couldn't help it. I think it’s time we called the doctor, yes?"  
Alec could only give a small nod for fear he threw up again.

"After I’m done cleaning this up, I'll call for a doctor to come by tomorrow. Although I can't stay with you when they come, Freya's ankle has been acting up again, she just can't keep still to let it heal quicker." Magnus smiled at the small chuckle that that had managed to get out of Alec.

"Our adventurous little girl. Tell the kids I love them, I haven't been able to see them all day. If this is a bug, I definitely don’t want to pass it on to them."

"Yeah baby, I’ll tell them. Now you get some rest and I'll bring you more of those blueberries you can't seem to get enough of."

Alec's eyes brightened at that "Ooh blueberries! You treat me so well Mags, thank you."

"Of course, I love you baby. Now rest."

***

The next day Alec was feeling a little better. He could stand without getting too dizzy and the nausea was manageable.

Alec had moved from their bed to the couch in their living room. He was curled up wrapped loosely in a blanket and picking at a bowl of blueberries, grinning as he listened to the wild story his son William was fabricating to entertain his siblings, Freya and Isadore.

Alec looked up as he was alerted to Magnus entering the room just finishing a phone call.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"It was the doctor. He said he will be here soon, I'll take the kids into our room whilst you’re with him."

"Doctor make papa get better?" Alec looked down to where a concerned Isadore had waddled up to Alec's side, eyes as large as saucers.

"Yes my baby boy, the doctor will make me all better so I can cover your face in kiss-ies again!" Alec leaned over to take his youngest son’s face gently in his hands and rubbed their noses together, making Isadore giggle. "Now go with Daddy and your siblings to continue with William's story whilst Papa gets better."

Alec watched as Isadore took William's hand and Magnus picked up Freya to keep her weight off of her recovering twisted ankle and lead them into his and Alec's bedroom.

Just as Magnus returned, there was a knock at the door and he went to open it.

"Hi Jem, do come in." Magnus greeted, opening the door wider and taking his jacket.  
Jem was a friend of Catarina's and had been their family doctor for the past 6 years now.

"Hi Magnus, hello Alec," Jem called over to Alec on the couch.

"Hey Jem. Thanks for coming on such short notice." Alec replied with a little wave.  
Jem sat down at the other end of the couch Alec was sitting on and Magnus followed to stand by him.  
"Not at all a problem, you guys are like family. How's Freya and her ankle?"

"She's on the mend but she can't keep still for long without one of us there to occupy her so the healing is a little slower." Magnus replied. Jem nodded in understanding.  
“Speaking of which, I’ll get back to her and her brothers so I’ll leave you two to it."  
Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's lips before leaving them.

"Okay, Alec. Magnus told me over the phone that you've been feeling dizzy and nauseous the past few days?"

"Yeah and I've been feeling really tired and I've pretty much lost my appetite for anything apart from blueberries and bread."

"Okay, well I don't think it's a bug as you don't seem to be having any headaches or stuffy noses and coughs and your temperature has been normal?"

"Yeah, a little on the cold side as usual."

"Okay. So when was your last cycle?"

"A little over a month ago."

"Okay you should be going through your fertile period by now but I know you can be a little irregular. However to be sure, is there a chance you may be pregnant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided on an update schedule of Fridays but for the next few weeks I may not be able to stick to it too closely as i'm going to University and will be busy getting things sorted and settling in.
> 
> I'm also working on a companion of sorts for this series that will kinda explain how the whole male pregnancy thing works in this world.
> 
> Thanks for reading : )


	3. Before: Month 2 pt 2

"Is there a chance you may be pregnant?" Alec's doctor, Jem, asked.

"What?" Alec was a little shocked at the question, he hadn't even considered the thought "No, we've been using contraception and this doesn't feel anything like how I was with William.”

"Okay, then have you had any changes in medication or diet before you got sick?"

"Well we switched contraceptives from weekly patches to the newer monthly shots."

"Ah okay, I see. Which brand is this? Saynora, the self administration one?"

"Yeah that one."

"Okay that must be it. There have been recent reports of new side effects in some people. Fatigue and dizziness were the common, already known ones. Some of the new side effects are those two but to a higher degree, and nausea accompanied by decreased or increased appetite. The symptoms usually go away after a week or so but in rare cases it can last a little over a month."

"Oh god. I don’t think I can handle this for a month. "

"I can prescribe you some anti-nausea tablets and that should help with all of the symptoms by allowing you to eat properly and get your energy up."

"Oh yes, that would be great, thanks Jem."

"No problem. I'll head back to the hospital to get it sorted so it can be all ready for you by tomorrow and Magnus can come pick it up."

"Okay. Thanks again Jem. You can pop into our room to say hi to the kids before you leave."  
Jem patted Alec on the leg and stood up to stand in the doorway of their room. Alec listened fron the couch as he hugged each of the kids and did a quick check on Freya.

5 minutes later, Jem came back into the living room, Magnus close behind.

"Okay Alec, I'll be off now. Take care of yourself and the kids, you too Magnus."

"And you Jem. Say hi to Tessa for us." Magnus replied, handing Jem his jacket and showing him to the door.

"Will do, bye." With a little wave, Jem left and Magnus closed the door behind him.

***

Alec started taking the tablets the next day and they seemed to do wonders; the nausea was almost gone, just a little at night and no dizziness. His energy levels increased and his appetite went back to normal although he continued to crave blueberries.

This, however, didn't last very long. A week after taking them, they no longer had too much of an effect. The nausea came back full force but only in the afternoons, at least. He got dizzy and tired if he stood for too long and he was forced to go back to plain foods for dinner.

After another week of enduring this, three weeks after he started getting sick, he decided to drive himself to the hospital nearby while Magnus was out with the kids in the park.

Alec was called in 20 minutes after his arrival and was now facing a male doctor. Jem worked in a hospital farther away but Alec didn’t think he would be able to make the drive safely so he had had to make do.

Alec explained what had been happening to the doctor and he took a blood and urine sample from him to see if there was an underlying issue.

"Is there any chance that you could be pregnant Mr. Lightwood-bane?"

"No. Me and my husband are on the Saynora contraceptive injections and we use condoms."

"Mr Lightwood-Bane, those injections are still fairly new and neither those nor condoms are one hundred percent effective. When was your last fertile period?"

"Just under 2 months ago but..." Alex trailed off as he thought about it. His fertile periods had never been so late and his last one had ended a little early. That usually meant... And that was the first month they had used the new shots. They had forgot to use a condom.

"Mr Lightwood-Bane, there is a chance you could be pregnant as these symptoms you have described to me are common signs of pregnancy. However we can’t be entirely sure until we get your test results back." The doctor said in a soothing voice, sensing Alec's shock.

"But… but I've been pregnant before. It wasn't like this in the beginning."

"I see in your records that that was almost 12 years ago. You've aged a little since then and your body is going to react a little differently to the change in hormone balance.”  
Alec just stared at the doctor, mouth slightly ajar in disbelief.

"Mr Lightwood-Bane, I understand your last birth was difficult and I can see you have been trying to avoid this situation again, but I advise you think it over and discuss it with your husband, if what’s going on with you is what I think it is. You do have the option to terminate if you wish but there have been improvements in male birth rates since your last birth."

Alec sat back in the waiting room, pondering what he had just been told as he waited for confirmation. He had texted Magnus where he was and Magnus had replied that they were still in the park and would be back with dinner later.

He couldn't be pregnant, Alec thought to himself, or could he?  
He had missed 2 fertile cycles and the last one had ended a little early which usually meant either stress levels were too high or he had conceived. In addition, their shots had been new and the body was adjusting to the change and they had been too heated to remember to use a condom that night... 

"Oh my lord. I'm pregnant." Alec whispered and buried his face in his hands.

"Mr Alexander Lightwood-Bane? Would you like to come through please?" Alec’s head snapped up in response to the nurse who had interrupted his thoughts. He gathered his courage and stood wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and the followed the nurse back into the doctor’s room.

"The results came back positive, Mr Lightwood-Bane, you're pregnant and other than that, you are quite healthy."  
Alec's cheeks drained of colour and all he could do was nod.

"Like I said earlier, you can terminate the pregnancy within the next month should you wish to do so but I advise you discuss with your partner and make yourself aware of all the relevant information to make an informed decision. I can give you the appropriate medication to reduce your symptoms. I have them on hand here for you to take home now. Take one tablet every evening with a meal.

"Okay, Thank you doctor." Alec whispered, taking his medication as he got up to leave.

 

His journey back home was a quiet and contemplative one.  
What was he going to tell Magnus? What was Magnus going to think? Will he be angry? Will Magnus want to get rid of it? Does he want to get rid of it?

Alec couldn't help being a little excited at the prospects of being pregnant again. He really had enjoyed that aspect with William and since they had adopted Isadore and his body had started to produce milk again to feed him when he had needed it, Alec had felt a hollow longing for the feeling of a little life created from abundant love moving about inside of him. If only he could be sure this birth wouldn't be as traumatic as the first. Anyway before he thought of all that, he had to speak to Magnus first.

Alec sighed and prepared himself for what would be a difficult talk.

***

It took Alec three days to pluck up the courage to tell Magnus. Every time he was about to bring it up, he saw the content look in Magnus' eyes and couldn't bring himself to – maybe – bring his mood down. On the third day he just decided to come out with it.

"How do you feel about a fourth kid?"

Alec had rambled on, sure Magnus was going to be angry at him and want to get rid of it.

"Sayang, I would never ask you to get rid of a baby we made, especially if you wanted it,"

Alec's heart rate had picked up and hope and excitement stirred in the pit of his stomach.

"Alexander," Magnus had said as he brushed his thumb across Alec's cheek "I want another baby too."

 

And so Alec's second pregnancy journey began.


	4. Then: Month 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Alec. Happy Alec.

It had been 2 weeks after Alec had told Magnus about the baby and he was supposed to be happy but he wasn’t.

He had been, at first. Magnus had showered him with affection; stocking up on blueberries they now recognised as pregnancy cravings, paying even more attention to Alec’s needs, and Alec often caught Magnus staring at his stomach dreamily or had his hand reaching out to touch it when they slept.  
That was the first week but then Magnus seemed to draw away a little as if he were hiding something from Alec.

Alec had let it be for 2 days thinking Magnus would come to him in his own time. However he didn’t and Alec could hear Magnus making hushed calls behind the closed door of his home office. This prompted Alec to confront Magnus but in return he got a closed off, dismissive reply saying nothing was wrong. This upset Alec as they had promised not to lie to each other no matter how much they thought it might hurt the other.

Magnus’ behaviour only got more suspicious over the next few days as he often left Alec alone with the children for what felt like most of the day without telling him where he was going. Alec began to wonder why Magnus was acting this way.

Maybe he had been too overwhelmed at the surprise of the pregnancy announcement to fully realise the risk before and was having second thoughts. Maybe Magnus had changed his mind and didn’t want the baby anymore. Maybe Magnus had got fed up already of caring for Alec. Maybe Magnus was falling out of love with him.

Alec tried to shake the thoughts away knowing he was overthinking it, but he couldn’t help it. He had been feeling a little emotional especially with their 14 year wedding anniversary coming up the next day. Ugh our anniversary Alec thought. This just made him feel even worse.

After a few minutes of wallowing, Alec decided to call his sister Izzy to get some advice. She and Magnus were close, maybe she knew something.  
Alec called her and she had said he should come over the next day to talk properly and he should bring the kids, “I miss my little niblings” she said as reasoning.

***  
The next morning, Alec thought Magnus would be a little better – it was their anniversary after all – but he was let down again as he saw Magnus’ side of the bed was empty. “So much for traditional anniversary morning sex.” Alec grumbled to himself as he got up to make himself a cup of decaffeinated tea.

Alec was a little surprised when he saw a single blue hydrangea – his favourite flower – and a little red note addressed to him sitting on the kitchen counter. Alec hurried over to it, a hopeful smile on his face. He picked up the flower and turned over the card to read it.

My love Alexander,  
I know you’re going to Izzy’s place with the kids this morning  
I won’t be back until lunchtime and I promise you, you will understand why  
I know you’ve been a little upset the past few days and I know I’m the reason  
I’m sorry but I hope it will be worth it  
I love you Sayang,  
More than anything, equally as somethings  
Happy anniversary dear  
Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about anniversary sex *wink wink*

Alec read Magnus’ swirly script with tears forming in his eyes. So Magnus wasn’t fed up with him and still loved him. No, he had a surprise planned for him and even a promise of some good anniversary sex. Alec knew he had been overthinking things. Now that he looked back, Magnus hadn’t actually been too closed off and he hadn’t actually been gone for very long whenever he had left.

With a lift in his mood and a little excitement for what Magnus had in store for him, Alec set about making breakfast for himself and his kids before waking them up and getting them ready for their visit to their Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon.

***  
When Alec and the children arrived, Izzy was grinning manically as she opened the door and greeted them.

"Err are you okay there Izzy?" Alec commented with a confused smile "You look like a mad lady."

"I am absolutely great, big brother. Now come in and sit down. Simon will get you some tea and I wanna see your baby belly."

"Ugh Izzy," Alec whined as he was dragged to the comfy couches "Don’t be weird."

"Izzy back off a little, it’s not like you've never seen him pregnant before." Simon said as he entered the room with a tray full of plastic cups and a steaming mug of tea.

"Yeah but it's been so long." Izzy replied, pouting at her husband.

Simon rolled his eyes and set the tray down on the coffee table in front of Alec and handed him his tea. "Will, Freya, Isadore! Do you want some orange juice?"

Simon was answered by a chorus of yeses and was nearly knocked down by Isadore and Freya bounding into his legs.

"Oh my goodness, you guys are thirsty little monsters." The adults laughed and Simon handed them their drinks helping Isadore keep from spilling it.

After everyone had been supplied with a drink and the children with some snacks, the adults settled on the couch behind the kids on the floor who were glued to a movie on the TV screen.

"Soooo, Alec. What did you want to talk about last night?" Izzy asked.

"Well it's no longer an issue, just a period of self-doubt and insecurity. I just felt like Magnus was annoyed and ignoring me because he had been a little bit suspicious – I know why now and looking back, he wasn't at all ignoring me. It just made me feel worried he was going to demand I get rid of the baby while I still can-"

"Alec," Simon interrupted "Don't think like that. You know Magnus would never say that."

"Yeah I know, which is why I now feel stupid for thinking it especially after the note he left for me this morning."

Alec looked up to see Simon grinning over his head at a smirking Isabelle as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You guys know what Magnus is planning don't you?"

"Of course we do big brother. Magnus can't keep his mouth shut. If he couldn't tell you, he had to tell someone. Besides I'm his design advisor so I had to know."

"Figures. So is it you he has been texting all this time?"

"Yup" Izzy replied "And Jace, I think."

"Jace is helping Magnus? Willingly?"

"Well I think Magnus threatened to fill his bathroom with rubber ducks so no, not willingly, it’s more like blackmail." Simon told him.

"Ahh that seems more likely. Jace and his stupid fear of ducks will be the death of him."

"Indeed" Simon said as they all laughed causing William to turn around slightly annoyed.

"Papa, Aunt Izzy, Uncle Simon, can you be quiet please. We can’t hear what Spiderman is saying."

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry," Simon replied, tone serious as it always was when it came to his beloved comic book characters "Spiderman needs to be heard at all times."

Simon sank down to the floor beside Isadore and also became engrossed in the movie.

They all settled in for a Marvel movie marathon until the afternoon when Izzy received a text.

“Okay Alec, it’s time for you to head home,” Izzy said suddenly, promptly standing up and gently pulling Alec with her.

“Wait, what, why? The movie isn't over and –” Alec protested.

“Oh that’s fine. You weren't really watching it anyway and the kids can carry on, they’re staying here tonight. I’ve got all their stuff packed in the spare room.”

"Oh wow, it’s one of those nights, is it Magnus." Alec said quietly to himself, eyes wide in surprise. 

"Okay then, if you have everything under control, I'll be off then."

Alec bent to give each of his children a kiss on the forehead and told them he would be back for them the next day.

“Are you and Daddy having your special day today Papa?” Freya asked.

“The kids knew as well?” Alec said in disbelief, spinning to settle his gaze on Izzy again.

“Well yeah, they’re very good at keeping secrets.” Izzy shrugged.

“Oh my god, unbelievable. Okay I’ll go now. Be good for your Aunt my little rascals. Freya, careful with your ankle.”

“Yes Papa,” they replied in unison. Alec smiled at their adorableness and was sent off with waves from his children and some very not child-friendly gestures made by Isabelle when the kids turned back to focus on the movie.

That sister of his was actually crazy.

***

When Alec pulled up to their house, he could see dim lights flickering in the downstairs windows.  
He opened the door to the sound of soft music filling the air and lit candles illuminating the open floor plan.

"Magnus?" Alec called out, a little overwhelmed at the sight.  
Alec turned to the left when he heard footsteps approaching.  
He saw Jace walking towards him wearing suit trousers and a light gold shirt similar to the one he wore at Alec's wedding.

"Jace what's going on?"

"Hey brother, just wait and see. What Magnus has done is beautiful. But first we need to get you into something a little more appropriate. There is a change of clothes in the downstairs bathroom, I'll wait for you out here."  
Alec just nodded and entered the bathroom.

He stopped short after closing the door when he saw his wedding suit hung up. Tears began to gather in his eyes as memories of one of the best days of his life were brought to mind.

He did his best to supress the tears as he quickly changed out of his comfy sweatshirt and jeans before going back out to meet with Jace again.

Jace stood leaning against the wall beside the door, smiling at him as he handed Alec a bouquet of hydrangea flowers. Jace held out his arm and Alec looped his arm though it.

Jace led Alec to the patio door in silence before opening the door and letting Alec's arm go.  
"Have fun tonight Alec, you deserve it bro" Jace whispered as he gently pushed Alec out into the garden and left the house.

Alec looked around the garden and really did start crying from surprise and joy. It was decorated like a mini replica of his wedding.

Gold streamers lined the fence and soft fairy lights glowed in the bushes and the big tree in the corner. Blue rose petals were scattered in a makeshift aisle on the grass leading down to a beautiful arch decorated with winding ivy and more hydrangea blooms. Underneath it stood Magnus.  
Magnus, looking stunning in his own light gold wedding suit.

As if by magic, the soft ambient music changed to the music Alec had walked down the aisle to which he took as his cue to start walking towards Magnus along the aisle of petals.

Tears were still streaming down his cheeks by the time he reached Magnus. Magnus also had tears in his eyes as he looked at his beautiful lover; pregnant belly staring to show through the now close-fitting dress shirt.

Magnus reached up his hand to cup Alec's cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumb.  
Alec clasped Magnus' free hand with both hands pulling him close, the bouquet clasped in their hands between them.

"Hi Sayang," Magnus whispered, pressing their foreheads together.  
Alec let out a happy sob as he replied "Hey Magnus," and crushed their lips together. They kissed passionately for what could have been seconds or hours, Alec couldn't tell as time melted away in the embrace of his true love.

When they finally broke apart, Alec was crying more than ever, his face was a mess, with his red cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. Magnus thought he looked like an angel.  
Alec sniffed and laughed a bit as he tried to pull himself together.

"Magnus, you did all this for me?"

"Of course baby. I love you so much it overwhelms me sometimes."  
Magnus smiled at Alec, pulling out a tissue from his trouser pocket to clean up his face a bit.

"Hah, thanks Mags, I've been so emotional lately. I love you too."

"Sayang, I wanted to do this even though I know we agreed to only do something small this year but then you told me you were pregnant with our little miracle baby.” Magnus gave Alec a sappy smile that in any other situation would have him cringing. “Hearing that was the best and most exciting thing I have heard in a long time and made me fall in love with you all over again. And me, being my dramatic self," they laughed, Alec rolling his teary eyes knowing all too well how dramatic his love could be "Decided the best way to express my happiness and overwhelming love for you was to just get married again. So, baby, here we are. Will you marry me? Again."

Alec laughed even harder at that and threw his arms around Magnus' neck.

"I would love to," he whispered.

Magnus smiled "Woah, I don’t know why, but I still got nervous you would say no."

"I could never say no to you." Alec said returning his smile.  
Magnus cleared his throat and began to recite their vows from memory.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, I promise to love and cherish you, guide and protect you, support and care for you in sickness and in health, in richness or in poor, through the good times and the bad. All of this I promise for as long as we both shall live and even thereafter."

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I promise to love and cherish you, guide and protect you, support and care for you in sickness and in health, in richness or in poor, through the good times and the bad. All of this I promise for as long as we both shall live and even thereafter."

They kissed again. This time it was soft and sweet and short. They pulled away and Alec rested his forehead on Magnus'.

"Alexander darling, are you hungry? I made your favourite curry and all desserts and drinks are blueberry flavoured."

"Ugh Magnus why do you have to be so sweet and over the top all the time," Alec groaned softly "I only got you a small bracelet."

"Alexander, just having you here with me is enough of a gift. Now come let's eat and feed that growling monster of ours in your stomach." They laughed as Alec's stomach rumbled loudly.

Magnus led Alec to a candlelit table set up behind the arch and set him down. Magnus brought out the still warm food and they ate to their hearts content as they laughed and talked in hushed tones, moving closer together as the night wore on.

Magnus fed Alec his blueberry crumble dessert as he became tired of feeding himself and by the time he was finished, he was sitting in Magnus’ lap licking the spoon suggestively as he ground his hips down against Magnus.

Magnus easily picked up his pregnant and now horny husband and carried him to their bedroom kissing sloppily as they went.

Alec pulled away and paused for a moment to look around the room dimly lit with red hues from their table lamps and more blue petals spread on their bed lined with crimson satin sheets.

“Well prepared Magnus. Now make love to me like you never have before.” Alec whispered in a husky voice. And Magnus obeyed.

Magnus made slow, sweet love to his husband whilst murmuring comforting words of love and adoration in his ear until they climaxed together, whispering each other’s names as if it were a prayer. Alec returned the favour and made love to Magnus, this time a little rougher how he knew Magnus liked it.

They made love until the sun came up, their love swelling in their hearts the same way it did the night of their wedding day.


	5. Then: Month 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec feels good. Really good. And he’s going to show it

Alec feels good. Really good. And he’s going to show it.  
Alec had woken up that morning to Magnus’ hand resting protectively on his swollen, obviously pregnant belly and was just beaming with happiness. He loved the look and feel of it. He loved that Magnus was obsessed with his bump. He loved that he had a bump and he really wanted to show it off.

He got out of bed as quietly as he could without waking his sleeping lover and padded his way over to their large walk-in closet. Alec’s eyes skipped over his own small selection of drab clothes in the corner and settled on the drawers either side of the full length mirror at the back wall of the room. He walked over and opened the drawers.

“I’m sure Magnus won’t mind me borrowing a few things,” Alec muttered to himself.

Alec sifted through the collection of coloured, lingerie. There was an assortment of lacy and satin underwear with matching garters and stockings and vest tops. Alec ruffled through until he found a dark blue set and pulled it out.

The set was made of navy blue satin briefs with a thick band of soft, black lace. Alec removed his current plain black boxers and slid on the delicate pants. They hugged his shape a little too snugly - they were Magnus’ after all and he was a little smaller than Alec, especially a pregnant Alec. This only meant Alec’s ass hung out of them a little more and the little silver trinket in the shape of an ‘M’ that hung from the bottom of the lace band sat beautifully in the dip his ass created. The lace band curved around the bottom of Alec’s bump, decorating it in swirling designs. 

Alec then pulled on the matching tight, blue crop top. It squeezed his breasts up and together, really pushing them out in a way he loved and Alec knew Magnus would love it too. The cups and thin straps were also made of the same blue satin as the pants and lace curved around his back.

Alec picked up the final item of the set: a pair of sheer lace stockings. He carefully rolled them up his legs to stop a few inches above his knee and they were kept up by silk garters that connected to the silk border of the pants.

Once dressed, Alec turned to look at himself in the mirror. His face flushed with arousal and his breathing sped up as he stared at the curves of his body. Alec brushed his fingers softly over the swell of his ass, jostling the little ‘M’ dangling there as if he belonged to Magnus - and he did, as did Magnus belong to Alec. His hands followed the curve of his bump rubbing it a little and smiling before he passed over to cup his satin covered breasts. He pressed the palm of his hands lightly over his nipples and moaned as a wave of pleasure passed through his body.  
Alec dropped a hand to rub at his growing erection through the satin briefs. Just looking at himself and feeling the soft material against his skin was turning him on faster than ever. He wished Magnus were awake and here with him.

As if hearing his thoughts, Magnus walked into the closet, eyes and body still sluggish from sleep.

“Alec are you in… here?” Magnus began before his mouth dropped open and he stared at Alec still touching himself through Magnus’ underwear. 

They made eye contact in the mirror and the lust and desire in Alec’s eyes woke Magnus right the fuck up.

“Magnus, I want you to touch me. Now.” Alec demanded in a husky voice.

Magnus wasted no time in sauntering up to his husband, eyes still locked together in the mirror, and he wrapped his arms around Alec, cradling his baby bump. Magnus pressed his open lips to Alec’s neck and sucked lightly getting a heady release of breath from Alec in response. Alec moved his hands from their position on his body, which was quickly replaced by Magnus, to tangle his fingers in Magnus’ hair.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered into his ear making Alec shiver “You look beautiful in my lingerie.”

Alec pushed his hips back to press Magnus’ arousal further between his ass cheeks.

“I know,” Alec replied in a hushed voice “And I want to fuck you whilst I look beautiful as fuck wearing your lingerie.”

Magnus was slightly surprised at the confidence and ferocity of Alec’s words but he was loving it.

Alec released his grip on Magnus’ hair and spun around to face him, crushing their lips together in a messy but heated kiss. Alec’s hands scratched at Magnus’ bare back, trying to get them as close as possible, panting and moaning into the kisses. Magnus was just as responsive as he felt eager hands reach into his boxer briefs and wrap around his hard dick. 

Alec turned them slightly so they could see themselves moulded to each other in the mirror.

“I want us to watch as I pound into you Magnus.” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips

“Ah, god yes, Alexander!” Magnus panted as he let his underwear fall to the floor “Fuck me hard.”

Alec released Magnus’ dick and slowly brushed his fingers from the leaking tip, down the hard under length, over his balls to circle his puckering hole.

Alec watched Magnus’ face as his cheeks flushed red and he panted heavily with his eyes shut.

“Open your eyes baby, I want you to see everything. I want you to watch yourself fall apart.” 

Magnus opened his eyes slowly to reveal pupils so wide from arousal, they were almost black only a thin ring of golden green iris could be seen. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ chin gently and turned his head to look directly at the mirror to their right. Magnus watched as his mouth fell into round ‘O’ shape as he moaned and his thighs quivered when Alec pushed a finger into his hole and kissed along his jaw and neck.

“Alec please hurry. I want to feel you inside me.”

Alec followed his request and pushed his finger in and out of Magnus faster. 

Within a few minutes they had both sank to the floor; Magnus writhing in pleasure as his loosened hole fluttered around Alec’s three fingers.

“Alec, Alec,” Magnus breathed “I’m ready, just use your spit.”

Alec positioned Magnus on his hands and knees facing the mirror whilst he knelt behind him so they could watch themselves.

Alec let some saliva fall out of his mouth in a long string landing at the top of Magnus' butt crack and spread it down over his gaping hole. Magnus moaned at the sight and the anticipation. 

Alec reached into his satin briefs and pulled out his engorged dick relishing the sensation as the satin and lace rubbed at his tip. Alec spread some more spit along his short but wide length and positioned the tip just below Magnus' ready hole.

"Baby are you ready?" Alec asked making eye contact with his lover in the mirror.

"Yes Alexander, fuck me hard."

And that was all Alec needed before he buried himself inside Magnus in one fast and hard thrust.

Magnus groaned at finally being filled, ignoring the sting from lack of lube. Alec waited a few seconds for Magnus to adjust which was something just short of torture as he could feel Magnus clenching hungrily around him.

"Okay Alec, move now please."

Alec started with a few slow and full drags almost fully out before pushing back in allowing Magnus to relax a little. He may have wanted it hard but Alec didn't want to hurt him. 

Once Alec felt Magnus start to push back and meet his thrusts, he picked up his pace and buried himself deeper, instantly finding Magnus' prostate.

Magnus whimpered as waves of pleasure took over his body from Alec's relentless hammering at his prostate. He watched as Alec grabbed Magnus' hips hard enough to leave bruises and pulled him to slam them back together, using Magnus to find his own pleasure. He watched as Alec threw his head back in pleasure, pushing his highly accented breasts out, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. Magnus watched as well as felt the swell of his baby bump nudging the top of his ass with every thrust and it felt so good knowing he made his husband look like that.

"Alexander, you look so beautiful taking your pleasure from me. I love it. I love you." Magnus stuttered out.

"Magnus, I love you so much." Alec panted out in reply both from the exertion of his fast pace and the fact he was rapidly nearing his climax. "Magnus touch yourself. I want us to cum together."

"No need, Alec. So close. Harder."

Alec picked up the pace as much as he could with fatigue setting in and soon his rhythmic thrusts became stuttered and irregular before he released his load deep inside Magnus with a final thrust, jets of cum hitting his prostate. Alec's cum pulsing relentlessly into his prostate pushed Magnus over the edge and he came so hard his legs and arms shook as he struggled to support his weight to watch in the mirror as they fell apart together.

Alec watched Magnus lose himself in the pleasure, his eyes rolling back for a few seconds at the intensity. Alec reached around Magnus to splay his hand across Magnus' chest to keep him upright just as his arms gave way. Alec pulled Magnus up to press his back against his heaving chest. The extra pressure to his nipples caused him to jerk his hips up, pressing further into Magnus' overstimulated prostate and prolonging his orgasm.

After they both came down from their orgasms, they sat there a bit longer, Alec still inside Magnus as they exchanged lazy kisses in between staring at their dishevelled states in the mirror.

"Alexander, I love it when you get dominant during sex," Magnus whispered as Alec scraped his teeth over his earlobe "I love it when you wear my clothes, especially the revealing ones like this. You look so confident and sexy."

"I feel confident and sexy. I wanted to show off my belly and it feels so nice on my skin."

"I'm glad you feel that way about yourself baby, and your bump is definitely something to show off. But only to me okay Sayang, if showing off means stripping and walking around in sexy lingerie."

"Yeah baby, only to you."

Magnus rose from his kneeling position off of Alec's now limp dick and picked up his discarded boxers to wipe the cum off of Alec's dick and tuck him back into his briefs.

"I think the kids are up darling. Can you see to them while I clean up? I want to plug up, I love feeling full of your cum."

"Yeah sure baby, I’ll have breakfast ready for you as well. Oh and can I-" Alec began before Magnus interjected.

"You can keep the underwear on for the rest of the day if you want." Alec beamed at him. Magnus seemed to always know what Alec wanted.

"Thanks baby."


	6. Then: Month 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is horny all the time. Literally ALL the time...

"Alec, I think this is my new favourite position. You look heavenly bouncing on my dick like that." Magnus said as he watched Alec bounce up and down, straddling Magnus' prone body whilst supporting himself with his hands gripping Magnus' bent knees behind him.

"It feels so good Magnus, so deep," Alec panted in response.

Alec chased his orgasm as Magnus watched his husband's full breasts jump with his movements and his round, stretched stomach hanging heavy.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

***

"Magnus I'm hungry." Alec pouted.

"Alec we are in the middle of having sex." Magnus said staring up at his lover incredulously. Magnus was literally buried deep in Alec's ass and all Alec was thinking about was food.

"Yes... And I'm still hungry." Alec huffed. "Can you wait a second while I get something?"

Alec didn't even wait for an answer as he practically leapt off Magnus' dick and ran out of the room leaving Magnus bewildered on the bed staring after him.

Just as quickly as he left, Alec returned with a bowl full of blueberries smothered in custard and whipped cream - one of his tamer food combinations. 

He sank back down on Magnus' dick and started up his bouncing again whilst basically inhaling a spoonful of the food as if nothing was wrong.

He noticed Magnus just staring at him instead of actively thrusting up into him and he paused his movements for a second, holding out his spoon filled with blueberries and cream to Magnus.

"You want some?" he asked innocently.

Magnus only shook his head in mild disgust and Alec shrugged shoving the spoon into his own mouth

"Suit yourself. Now Magnus please get moving I'm horny as fuck. Let's go." Alec demanded around his mouthful of whipped cream.  
Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Pregnant Alec everybody," Magnus said to himself in defeat as he started moving again as per Alec's request.

"What was that baby?"

"Nothing, Sayang, nothing."

 

***

"Alec." Magnus called from behind his lover who he was currently buried hilt deep into.

"Alexander." he called again with a little shake to his shoulder when he got no response.

Alec han been rather still and floppy for the past few seconds and Magnus was worried something was wrong.

"Alexander!" he said, voice a little louder and more panicked. Alec finally responded with a groan.

"What Magnus?" He mumbled "Why did you stop moving?" Alec pushed back a little on Magnus' dick as if to prompt him back into action.

"Alexander. Were you... Were you sleeping?" Magnus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Magnus. I'm pregnant and get tired. Can you move now?" Alec replied matter-of-factly, slightly annoyed at the lack of pleasure he was receiving.

"Are you going to fall back asleep?"

"Most likely."

"Alec!" Magnus cried out "I'm not going to fuck you while you're asleep!"

"Why not Magnus? I'm really tired but I'm also horny as hell right now. I can't sleep properly if I'm still horny and when that happens, I wake up cranky and we all hate a cranky Alec. Besides I'm giving you permission to. I'll wake up if you're hurting me and eventually when I orgasm anyway so there's nothing to worry about."

Magnus couldn't believe what he was hearing. When Alec didn't hear any response from Magnus, he twisted his head around with an annoyed glare directed at his husband.

"Magnus, I swear to god, if you don't start putting that dick to good use right now, I won't allow it anywhere near my delicate asshole ever again and you can survive on your hand and imagination for pleasure."

Magnus knew he was bluffing as Alec couldn't go one day without being filled with his dick but he also knew he would try and that would just upset Alec so Magnus conceded and began to rock back into Alec.

"Ugh Magnus, feels great." Alec said already drifting off back to sleep.

This was going to be a long 2 more months if Alec's requests continued to get stranger and stranger, Magnus thought.

"I still love you Sayang, no matter how weird you get. It's the least I can do for being the reason you’re going through this and may even suffer in the end which I really hope you don't." Magnus whispered into his sleeping lover's hair as he made love to him as gently as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is right about now that i start panicking because i haven't written 2 middle chapters coming up and barely have the time to write them. I'll try my best to have them out on time but if not, they will come out eventually so bare with me. Weirdly though, the last chapter is all written out and ready for posting.
> 
> Thanks for reading this far, it's much appreciated : )


	7. Then: Month 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Alec lacking quality sleep meant he was irritable and easily angered which did not make for a happy time in the Lightwood-Bane household…

Alec was nearing full term and he was uncomfortable. His back hurt. His feet hurt. His breasts hurt, he felt sick. He was always tired and couldn’t sleep properly from all the discomfort. Normal Alec lacking quality sleep meant he was cranky. Pregnant Alec lacking quality sleep meant he was irritable and easily angered which did not make for a happy time in the Lightwood-Bane household.

***

"What do you mean you have to go?"

"Alec, please calm down a bit. It's not that big of a deal. It's just a couple of days away in a few towns over."

"Oh, so leaving your heavily pregnant husband alone to care for himself and his three children for two days is not a big deal." Alec huffed as he crossed his arms over his large stomach

"Alexander-" Magnus begun, reaching his hand out to touch Alec. Alec got up from the bed where they were sitting to stand across from Magnus, avoiding his touch.

"No it's fine Magnus. You go, I can cope. I'm gonna make dinner now. I have to get back into the groove of doing it now that you're leaving." And with that Alec stormed out of their bedroom, leaving Magnus to stare after him in surprised confusion.

***

Alec stood in the kitchen behind the counter, watching Isadore drawing opposite him as he got out the cutlery for the dinner he had almost finished making.

"Papa? Are you helping Daddy make dinner tonight?" Isadore asked whilst focusing intently on filling the swirly lines he had drawn with various crayon colours.

"No baby. I'm making dinner all by myself tonight," and the next few nights Alec added bitterly in his mind "We're having spaghetti bolognese."

At that, Isadore dropped his crayon and looked up to stare at Alec across the countertop.

"Why isn't Daddy doing it?"

"Because Papa needs to practice cooking a bit more-"

"But I don't like it when you make dinner," Isadore whined, his bottom lip beginning to curl onto a pout.

Alec frowned at this and went around the counter to stand beside Isadore, still holding the cutlery.

"Isadore, what do you mean?"

"Your dinner isn't nice. I want Daddy to make spaghetti bolognese."

By now Magnus had entered the kitchen with Freya in his arms and William hot on his tail just in time to hear Isadore's statement.

"Isadore!" Magnus began, shocked at his son's harsh words "that's not a nice thing to say. Apologise to your Papa."

"No!" Isadore shouted "I don't want Papa to make spaghetti!" Isadore started kicking his feet in his chair and tears were soon falling from his scrunched up eyes.

"Isadore. Your Daddy and I make spaghetti the same way." Alec tried, pushing the hurt away from the his son’s blunt words. Alec dropped the forks he held on the counter and moved closer to his upset son trying to calm him.

"No!" Isadore continued to scream as he flung his head back and threw about his arms and legs wildly.

Magnus quickly put down Freya as he watched Isadore's tantrum unfold while Alec, very pregnant Alec, moved closer to the uncontrolled kicks.

"Alec move back, he might hurt you-"

"Argh" Alec cried out as one of Isadore's powerful kicks landed on Alec's forearm, pushing it back to jab his elbow into the side of his already aching stomach. Alec immediately burst into tears as he clutched his side and bent over.

Isadore halted his movements the moment he heard his Papa crying and watched guiltily.

"Alexander!" Magnus whispered in a panicked voice and rushed over to his sobbing husband.

"No, Magnus," Alec said in between sobs and pushed Magnus back, quite hard, against the counter "It's not like you even care. You're leaving me and I have to sort it out as if you're not here."  
Magnus looked up at his husband who had turned to support himself on the counter beside him, stunned momentarily by his actions, before he pushed himself back up ignoring the dull ache in his back and walked back to Alec.

"Alexander please, that's not true. You know it's not. Of course I care-"

"No you don't. Not enough. You care about other people's children more than your own and the husband who raised them."

Alec pushed himself off of the counter and grabbed the forks he had set down ready to storm back into the kitchen only for his way to be blocked by a concerned and desperate Magnus.

"Alexander you know that is not true. Sayang I care about you and the children just as much." Magnus reached out his hand to caress Alec's hurt stomach. "Sayang please-"

"No don't touch me!" Alec screamed flailing his arms and flinching away from the hand approaching his throbbing side.

Magnus yelped quietly and retracted his right arm quickly to cradle it to his chest.  
"Alec," Magnus whispered in a tight voice... as if he were in pain "the forks."

Alec opened his eyes from when he had closed them in panic to see Magnus staring wide-eyed at him, tears in his eyes and drops of blood on his forearm.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered and looked down at the forks in his hands, the tips slightly red with blood.

"Oh Magnus!" Alec cried, dropping the forks on the floor and crying harder than before. Alec rushed forward and practically fell into Magnus as he wrapped his arms around his back and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Magnus I'm sorry." Alec said in between ragged gasps, voice muffled by Magnus' shirt.

"Alexander, it's okay. It was an accident." Magnus replied trying to comfort Alec. The injury wasn't all that bad after the initial shock and sting had worn off. The cut now only throbbed very lightly.

"No it's not Mags. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm also sorry for saying you don't care about us. For implying the orphanage isn't as important. For accusing you of leaving us. I'm sorry for pretty much being a right asshole to you today."

"Alec, Alec please stop. You haven't been an asshole-" Alec raised his head and looked Magnus in the eyes "Ok maybe you've been a bit of a jerk, but it's okay. I just want you to calm down okay. I won't leave. I'll figure out a way to let someone else go because right now you, my lovely pregnant husband and our lovely children are most important to me and you always will be."

Alec sniffled as his breathing slowed and he stopped crying. "Okay baby. Thank you."

Magnus pulled Alec into a tight hug and kissed him on his temple. "I love you Sayang, and leaving you and the kids is not and never will be easy for me. Never." Magnus murmured firmly against Alec's temple.

Alec nodded and slowly pulled away from the hug. "I love you too baby. Okay now I need to deal with Isadore."

Alec cleaned his face as best he could with his hands and shirt sleeves before turning to face Isadore who had shrunk back in his seat with a guilty look on his face as his older siblings looked at him with disappointed expressions.

Alec put on a stern face and spoke in a firm voice.

"Isadore. Your behaviour tonight has not been the best and you've hurt me. Now that you have had time to calm down and think, can you apologise for the unkind things you said and for kicking me. I understand you didn't mean to kick me but it happened," Alec directed a quick glance towards Magnus beside him "like how i hurt your father just now by accident."

Isadore leapt from his seat and wrapped his little arms around Alec's legs "I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean what I said and also i didn't mean to kick you."

Alec stroked his youngest boy's hair accepting his apology long before he had apologised.

"Thank you baby. Now will you be a good boy the rest of the evening?

"Yes Papa. And I'll eat your spaghetti for dinner."

"Good boy Isa. Now go and help your siblings set the table while I wash up the cutlery and check on your Daddy's arm."

"Okay papa." Alec ruffled his hair a little and gave him a watery smile as he walked off.

Alec turned back to Magnus now sitting on a stool by the counter.

"Magnus let me see it."

"Alexander. Really, it's nothing."

"But I made you bleed, Magnus." Alec said almost in tears again thinking about his irrational behaviour that day.

"Sayang please don't cry again," Magnus replied quickly and got up to wipe away the runaway tears rolling down his husband's cheeks.

"Here look," Magnus put out his arm to reveal three small, red scratches, not very deep, not very long. "See it's nothing to worry about. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Magnus it doesn't matter how bad or not I hurt you but rather the fact that I did just because I was in a foul and irritable mood."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's wide waist and rubbed his hands up and down his sides to comfort him.  
"Alec, I know you didn't mean to hurt me and we all know you get cranky when you don't sleep right. Has the baby been kicking a lot lately?"

Alec nodded "Yeah and it’s pressing on my spine. The pressure makes every position uncomfortable to sleep in."

"Aww Sayang," Magnus cooed at the pout Alec had put on his face and pulled him in closer for a hug, placing a light kiss below his ear "I think you need one of my magical messages tonight, yes?"

"Mmm yeah Magnus." Alec hummed into his shoulder "Can I have blueberry pie while you do it?"

"Whatever you want Sayang," Magnus smiled up at his adorable husband "Let's eat your amazing spaghetti bolognese and I'll get on that pie afterwards."

Magnus pressed his lips to the tip of Alec's nose, making him giggle before they moved apart to join the kids at the table.

***  
They eat spaghetti bolognese made by Alexander Lightwood-Bane.  
The spaghetti is amazing, the kids love it.  
Magnus clears the dishes and sets about making blueberry pie.  
Alec plays with the children.  
The children feel the baby kick in Alec's stomach and Alec cries at the cuteness.  
Magnus serves blueberry pie and it is amazing.  
Magnus tucks the kids in bed.  
Magnus picks up a tired Alec and carries him to bed.  
Magnus massages Alec as he munches on his second serving of blueberry pie.  
Alec falls asleep as he loses tension in his back and sides.  
Magnus slides up next to him and cuddles him as he too falls asleep.  
Alec wakes up more well rested than he has felt in days.  
Alec kisses Magnus in his sleep with gratitude and falls back asleep pulling Magnus closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last fully written chapter until the very last chapter which is already written. I'm very busy at the moment with essay deadlines coming up and general work so progress on getting the next few chapters done is slow. I will try to get them done as soon as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading : )


	8. avocado sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus fluff from after ‘Chapter 5 - Then: Month 4’

Alec’s pregnancy cravings were really getting strange as they all discovered when discussing what to eat for dinner later that day. 

“Alec, are you serious? We are having spaghetti.”

“Listen Magnus. I don’t judge you for eating your nasty avocado sauce with everything so leave me be with my blueberries and spaghetti, okay? Thank you.”

“Papa,” Isadore said “I want blueberries with my spaghetti too.”

“Isadore, my darling, I see you also have a good sense of fine dining unlike someone over there.”

“Fine Alexander. Since I lack any sense in food, I just won’t cook dinner tonight.”

“What? No! Magnus, baby,” Alec pleaded “I didn’t mean it. Your sense in food is amazing and your cooking is even better. Well minus that nasty avocado sauce and anything related to it.”

“Guacamole Alexander. That ‘avocado sauce’ you’re referring to is guacamole and it is healthy, but apology accepted.”

“Daddy, if Isadore can have blueberries with his dinner… can I have guacamole?” William asked jokingly, just to annoy his father a little bit more.

“Me too daddy! I want guacamole!” Freya yelled.

“Traitors. All of you. Traitors. My own flesh and blood. Except my beautiful Isadore. You still want blueberries right?”

“...can I have both?”

“Unbelievable.” Alec whispered feeling betrayed by his own family’s choice of food as they all laughed at his face of mock hurt.

“Guess it’s just you and me little one.” He said patting lovingly at his bump.


	9. Then: Month 7 pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a fairly smooth ride for Alec... Until now when he comes across a few rather large bumps in the road.

Day 3

 

"Alec, are you ok? You look uncomfortable." Magnus asked eager to keep Alec as calm and comfortable as possible ever since that dinner incident a few weeks ago.

Alec had been walking over to his favourite spot in the couch when he had paused halfway there lightly clutching his large stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think it's just Braxton Hicks contractions. It's not that bad, just a little pinching." Alec replied, already feeling better and continued on to the couch where he sat down and curled up with Isadore and Freya watching them play with Legos.

Magnus was sitting with William occasionally helping with his homework when he needed it but was otherwise finalising details for Alec's baby shower in a few days time.

"Sayang, what kind of cake do you want?" Magnus called flicking through an unnecessarily thick catalogue of cake designs.

"How is that even a question Mags. Obviously blueberry." Alec replied.

"I know you love blueberry but I don't think it’s a good idea for the cake. It'll turn it blue and people may think that it's the sex of the baby."

"Ahh good point. I still want blueberries though." Alec pouted.

"Sure, Sayang. How about blueberry muffins to give away and blueberry pie desert and the main cake can be a strawberry and cream filled Victoria sponge. Three tiers of course."

"That all sounds great but Magnus, isn't three tiers a bit too much. It's not our wedding again and it's only our closest friends and family coming."

"Alec that is absolute nonsense. Three is just enough. I don't know if you noticed but it seems like you and the kids collectively could eat a house. We're gonna have to reserve the bottom tier just for us." Magnus chuckled at Alec's mildly insulted expression.

Alec couldn't believe what his husband was saying. Until he could because yeah he was always hungry and could go for a small cow right now.

"Ugh fine. Three tiers."

***

Day 10

It was the day of the baby shower and everything was going great.  
Magnus had planned most of it, so Alec didn't quite know what activities would be taking place but he was not disappointed.

They played 'Nappy Roulette' where they had to lick a nappy filled with a food - all but one was filled with something nice like whipped cream or jam whilst one had something horrible in it. Magnus made sure Alec never got the bad one.

They played 'Dodge the Pee' where Alec thoroughly enjoyed watching Magnus and his Mother get hit with yellow dyed water as they tried to navigate an obstacle course together.

After all the excitement, everyone gathered around the Lightwood-bane family on the patio where Simon and Clary performed a little song together for Magnus and Alec that had Alec tearing up a little. Followed by a sweet piano and Violin duet by Jace and Isabelle whilst Alec opened his gifts.

The gifts were simple; cute little decorations for the baby's nursery, a soft, knitted, pastel orange blanket and from Magnus he received a photo album already filled with ultrasounds and progress pictures from the beginning of Alec's current pregnancy.

They had one for each of their children, although Freya's is the only one without any baby pictures which makes him a bit sad sometimes and angry at her birth parents for not caring enough.

They moved on to cut the cake when Alec had cried out in pain and crouched over, clutching his stomach.  
Everyone rushed towards him, for fear he might fall over before Magnus signalled for them to move back.

"Alec is it the Braxton Hicks again?" Magnus asked, rubbing at his husband's stomach, trying to soothe the rapid ripples.

Alec just nodded as he tried to breathe through the temporary pain and discomfort.

After a minute or so of repeated contracting and relaxing, the contractions stopped and Alec slowly straightened up.

"I'm okay now. It's not unbearable." He whispered to Magnus, face red and a little embarrassed for it to have happened in front of their family and friends.

Magnus kissed him softly and reassured him "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Sayang. Everyone here loves you and understands."

Alec nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around his youngest two children who had found a way to squish themselves between their legs and comfort Alec.

"Papa all better now," Freya asked.

"Yeah I am. Thanks my lovelies." Alec turned to face the rest of the group who had relaxed back into their seats.  
"Now who wants cake? I know I want a massive slice." Alec called out, dispelling the last of the tension and getting a chorus of laughs from the adults and “me”s from the children.

***

Day 14

With the baby shower being such a success, Magnus and Alec were not looking forward to the clean up afterwards. Luckily Jace and Isabelle were free and offered to stay over a few days to help clean up and just spend some much needed time with their brother and his family.

Alec and William were in the kitchen making sandwiches and lunch for everyone whilst Magnus, Isabelle and Jace entertained the other children in the garden.

"So William you want to start karate alongside your clarinet and swimming lessons?" Alec asked as he prepared his special no-caff lemon tea.

"Yeah papa. Don't worry, I can make time for it. I've managed so far whilst keeping my grades pretty decent." William replied. 

"I know you will, you're a smart boy. Can you pass me a lemon please?" Alec asked as he reached across the counter to pick up the knife. Before he reached it, the side of his stomach seized up in an intense cramp and Alec yelped and slumped against the counter for support.

"Papa! Are you okay?" William asked stricken at seeing his father in such immense pain alone.

"Yeah baby," Alec wheezed through the rapidly intensifying pain. "It should go away soon, just Braxton Hicks."

But they didn't go away. They continued for another minute before Alec couldn't bare it anymore and almost in tears asked for William to get Magnus.  
William rushed outside to get his father meanwhile Alec sank to the floor, overwhelmed by the pain.

Magnus ran in from the garden ready to support his husband but after taking one look at his pale and panting partner curled up crying on the floor he froze in fear, reliving Alec's first birthing experience.

"Magnus please, it hurts so much." Alec cried out, clutching at his rippling stomach. He knew he wasn't going into labour yet as the pain wasn't spreading to his lower stomach but he might as well have been because it hurt almost as bad as his labour with William.

"Alec? Alec! Are you ok?" Izzy questioned as calmly as she could as she pushed past Magnus standing in the doorway. Alec shook his head as he struggled to breathe, quickly spiralling into a panic attack.

"Alec, you need to calm down-" Izzy started before Alec shook his head sharply.

"No... want Mag..nus." he whispered, eyes looking about unseeingly, trying to see past Isabelle crouching in front of his face.

Behind her Jace was trying to pull Magnus out of his state of shock whilst trying to comfort the youngest children with the help of William who was still a bit dazed.

"Isabelle, He's in shock. I don't think he's gonna do much. You need to call Cat. Now." Jace said as he picked up Isadore who had begun to cry.

Isabelle pulled out her phone and hit Catarina's speed dial number. While she spoke to Cat, she stroked her fingers through Alec's hair hoping it would soothe and help ground him. It worked a little as he returned to a more regular breathing pattern albeit fast.

"OK she says she'll be 15 minutes and we need to get Magnus to respond and help Alec." Isabelle relayed as she hung up, standing to address Magnus.

"Magnus please snap out of it," she said grabbing Magnus' upper arms and shaking him gently. This got his attention a little as his eyes focused on her and became less glazed. "Magnus come on, I know this is worrying you but it might get worse if you don't focus. Alec needs you the most right now, okay. He's panicking and won't calm down until he has you by his side, so snap out of it."  
With a final shake, Isabelle let go of Magnus and stepped back a little to give him space and give him full view of Alec still on the floor in pain.

Magnus took in a sharp breath when he heard Alec cry out for him again in a desperate voice before he lurched forwards and dropped to his knees beside Alec.

"Hey baby, I'm here now. Calm down please," Magnus whispered to his husband as he stroked his hair and pressed soft kisses to the hand clasped to his chest.

"Magnus, it hurts so bad. It's almost like the first time."

"I know Sayang, I know. Just hold on a while longer, Cat will be here soon with some medicine."

"I can't go through that again. I just can't."

"Alec, that's fine. You can go in for a Caesarean."

Alec looked up at Magnus teary eyed and just nodded.

"When Cat gets here we can talk to her about it."

And almost as if on cue, there was a rapid knock at the door and Isabelle hurried to open it, letting Cat in.  
Cat made a beeline to Alec and ran a quick initial check up on him.

"How long has this bout of contractions been happening, Alec?"

“Ten," was all Alec could say as another painful contraction hit. It still hurt but it was less intense.

"Ten minutes, okay," Cat confirmed when Alec nodded his head "I'm going to give you some pain relief. It won’t get rid of the pain completely, it just numbs the area so it is less intense.”

Cat pulled out a small clear package and unsealed it, pulling out a needle filled halfway with liquid. Magnus held onto Alec's hand tighter to distract him both from the pain and the needle. Alec hated needles.

Alec recoiled a little as Cat brought the needle closer to his upper arm but managed to brave the pain with support from Magnus.  
A few minutes later, the painkillers had started to kick in and the contractions numbed to the point where Alec could breathe more normally. 

“Thank you Cat,” Alec said between deep ragged breaths “sorry for making you come all the way in such a rush.”

“Absolute nonsense Alec, I’m your pregnancy doctor as well as your friend. Now lets get you up on the couch and make you comfortable so we can talk more about this and your health.”

Cat stood back up and with Magnus’ help, they gently pulled Alec to his feet and guided him to their couch. Alec lay his legs across the length of the couch and rubbed tiredly at his still numbly contracting stomach as Magnus placed a blanket over his legs. 

Magnus sat on the floor in front of Alec welcoming his children beside him as they rushed from Jace and Isabelle’s side to make sure their Papa was okay. Jace and Izzy stood behind Alec’s couch and Cat sat in the arm chair opposite them all. 

“So Alec,” Cat began “How many times has this happened?”

“There have been quite a few, maybe 8 events in the past two weeks. Initially, they weren’t so bad but they’re getting worse.” Alec reached out a hand to clutch Magnus’ for comfort. “Cat if they’re only going to get worse, I don’t think I can- It hurt so much, I can’t go through that again.” Tears forming in Alec’s eyes as he relived the immense pain he was in just minutes before. 

“I understand Alec and I wouldn’t ask for you to go through it again. This is quite unusual. Pain such as that should indicate final stages of labour but the contractions weren’t stopping at intervals or even over the typical area. This makes me worry for yours and the baby’s safety if you were to have a natural birth.”

“Does this mean I can have a Caesarean?”

“Yes that would be recommended and also I believe it would be best if we induced your labour, ideally, within a week.”

Alec sighed a breath of relief “Oh my god, yes. As much as I love this baby, I want it out as soon as possible.”  
The adults laughed a little at Alec’s confession, helping to lighten the mood a little. 

“Ok then, I’ll just discuss with your delivering doctor and we’ll get back to you with a possible date for this week.”

“Thank you so much Cat.” Alec said again. 

Cat nodded in reply and stood. 

“Okay as much as I would love to stay, I still have 3 hours of my shift left. I’ll come by again afterwards to check up on you and chat a little. In the mean time, rest and don’t do anything even mildly strenuous as it may trigger another round of Braxton Hicks.”

Catarina pulled out some painkiller tablets from her kit and placed the sheet on the coffee table “In case the shot wears off and you're still in pain which neither should be the case but just in case.”

“Thanks Cat,” Magnus said as he stood to see her out. 

When Magnus walked back in to the living area, he was met with the cute sight of his children carefully hugging Alec and comforting each other, Alec assuring them that he was okay.  
And Magnus prayed that Alec would be okay this time because he couldn’t handle the love of his life in such horrible pain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy New Year!  
> Sorry for the long wait, I have been quite busy with work and it took me to the point of trying to distract myself from crippling panic about my life right now to finally finish this chapter. I have two more chapters to write before we get to the final chapter that is all ready and raring to go but it may take a while because I am currently doung exams and also crippling panic about my life right now.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking around :)


	10. Then: Month 7 pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A precious new life is brought in to the world

Day 18

 

Alec was scheduled to be induced 4 days later and the day arrived without another Braxton Hicks incident.

He and Magnus had just dropped the kids off at Clary and Jace’s place for the next few days (much to Isabelle’s sadness but Alec couldn’t subject his children to her borderline poisonous food) and were waiting in their booked private hospital room preparing for the birth.

It was supposed to be a simple procedure; Alec’s labour gets induced for an hour and then he goes into surgery for the C-section, out comes the baby and Alec gets stitched back up and sent home within a week. Hopefully everything went smoothly and according to plan.

“Alexander my love, you need to calm down a little. Everything is going to be fine.” Magnus said comforting his anxious husband currently bouncing on a birthing ball.

“I know Magnus, but the whole situation brings back memories of last time, I can’t help it,” Alec replied sighing as he leaned into Magnus’ soft caresses on his back.

“I understand Sayang, I feel the same way.”

“I wish I could have done this at home, without the reminders and stressors.”

“I know baby but you're too high risk, even if you were doing it naturally.”

Alec sighed again and leant into Magnus’ embrace, engaging in a slow and passionate kiss.

“I love you Mags,” Alec whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, Sayang.”

 

***

 

An hour later, Catarina and Alec’s attending doctor, Dr. Branwell a specialist in male births, entered the room to prep Alec for his induced labour.

“Okay Alexander-” Dr. Branwell began.

“Alec is fine Doctor.” Alec interjected, only comfortable with Magnus addressing him by his full name.

Dr Branwell smiled kindly at Alec before continuing. Alec liked her already, just her friendly demeanour helped to calm his anxieties.

“Alec. What’s going to happen is this; I’m going to give you a small injection to kick start your labour and we’ll leave you for an hour or so for your body to get into the first stage of labour,” Dr. Branwell saw the wary look on Alec’s face at the prospects of having to experience any amount of labour. “Don’t worry, it shouldn’t hurt, should just be slightly uncomfortable and achy. If it does start to hurt, we’ll take you in straight away for the caesarean, okay.”

Alec sighed in relief and nodded for her to continue as Magnus squeezed his hand in support.

“Once you're ready, we’ll take you into the operating room – your lovely husband can accompany you,” she continued smiling warmly at Magnus “And then we’ll give you an epidural that will numb you from your mid back down. Then we’ll go ahead with caesarean and bring out that wonderful little baby to meet its equally wonderful parents. We’ll stitch you back up and bring you back here to rest for at least a week before you can go home. How does that sound?”

Alec beamed up at her “Sounds wonderful.”

And that’s exactly how the birth went.

Alec’s induced labour was pain-free if not just a little uncomfortable. Magnus was permitted the honours of cutting the umbilical cord of their baby which was something of a small feat considering he was crying from happiness and could barely see past the tears. He managed it however and brought their little bundle of joy over to Alec to lay on his bare chest.

“We have ourselves a little girl Alexander.” Magnus had whispered to which Alec immediately burst into joyful tears.

“Have you decided on a name for her already?” Catarina asked as she patiently waited beside the overjoyed couple.

“Yes,” Alec began in between sobs “Alana-jo Lightwood-Bane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. This fic is almost at its end and its been fun writing it. I have another short one which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452868


	11. After: 1 Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 1 month after Alana-jo’s birth and the Lightwood-Bane family are adjusting

A shrill cry broke the still air of Alec and Magnus’ moon-lit bedroom. Alec groaned and turned his head towards Magnus laying beside him in their large king-sized bed. “Mags what time is it?” Alec asked his husband without opening his eyes. 

“11pm Sayang” Magus replied in a hoarse whisper, still half asleep. 

“What? It feels like it’s 4am. Why does she decide to cry only during the night?” Alec wailed. 

It had been 3 weeks since Magnus and Alec brought Alana-jo home and at first, she was an angel of a baby; she almost never cried during the day, just small sniffles and sobs when she needed something and at night her cries kept to a maximum of 4 times. However, her mood changed during the second week and she started shrieking her lungs out for anything and everything day in, day out.  
Magnus and Alec had thought there was something wrong with her after 5 days and took her for a check-up, but the doctor declared her healthy and stated that it was normal for babies to change their behaviour.  
They brought her home but were extra vigilant, moving her cot from the nursery to the foot of their bed. 

“I know sweetheart,” Magnus sighed and stretched, preparing his tried body to get out of bed “I’ve got it.”

“Magnus, no, let me do it. You’ve been taking care of her consistently through the night for the past 3 nights. You need to rest more.”

“Sayang, It’s okay. I’m fine. You’re still healing, you need the rest more than I do.” Magnus heaved himself out of bed and leant over to press a placating kiss on Alec’s forehead before turning to tend to his wailing child. 

Alec watched tiredly as Magnus changed Alana’s nappy and rocked her back to sleep. She had stopped crying as soon as her daddy picked her up. 

“You look sexy when you care for our children Mags,” Alec smirked suggestively at his husband, waggling his eyebrows as Magnus glanced up at him with a grin and shook his head. 

“I think she cries so much because she just wants to be in contact with us as much as possible,” Magnus said as he lay sleeping Alana back down into her cot. 

“She’s a daddy’s girl.”

“And a papa’s girl.” Magnus crawled back into bed, lying face to face with Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. “How are you feeling Sayang?”

“Still a bit sore but I’m fine enough to be helping you more with things like this Mags. You need to sleep. Let me help you.” Alec closed the very small distance between their faces and kissed Magnus gently.

“Fine Alexander, but if I see the slightest wince, I’ll take over completely again okay.”  
Alec just huffed quietly and rolled his eyes in response to Magnus’ overprotective tendencies.

“So, Magnus, I’ve been thinking,” Alec began, his voice shaking slightly with nerves. Magnus brushed his hand up and down Alec’s back soothingly.

“What is it Sayang?”

“Well, as much as I love our children and the idea of having more in theory,” Alec took a deep breath “I don’t want any more.”

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes waiting patiently for his response. Magnus stared back at Alec, face blank but eyes still full of love.

“Okay, why is that Sayang? I understand no more biological children but what about adoption or even fostering?”

“I don’t know Mags, I’m just content with what we have now. Four is a nice number and we’re already a large-ish family; I want us to stay this way. At least for now and the foreseeable future.”

Magnus paused for a few moments mulling over Alec’s words before he smiled softly.

“Okay Alexander, I agree,” Magnus answered.

“Thanks. Also, I want to get my tubes tied, I don’t plan on getting pregnant again. We could continue with contraceptives but they’re too much hassle and obviously not 100% reliable as we have experienced.” They chuckled quietly as they looked over at the wonderful result of their unreliable contraceptives sleeping soundly in her cot.

“We sure as hell are not staying abstinent,” Alec continued as he brushed his fingertips teasingly along the waistband of Magnus’ boxer briefs before Magnus lightly swatted them away with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

“Okay Sayang, you can get your Uterine tubes tied and I’ll get a vasectomy.”

“No, Magnus you don’t need to.” A sly smile returned to Alec’s face. “I still wanna feel your cum filling me up when you fuck me,” he whispered against Magnus’ lips before sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled at it.

Magnus laughed and pushed Alec’s face away with the palm of his hand. “Alexander, it doesn’t work like that and you know it. I would still be able to cum and make you feel it.”

Alec giggled “I know baby, I just wanted to get you in the mood. We haven’t had sex in weeks.”

“Alec we can’t, not in front of the baby.” Magnus protested weakly even as he allowed Alec to slip his hand into his boxers and cup his half-hard length.

“She’s asleep, Mags.” Alec paused for a moment “Okay how about a quick hand job. Please just let me make you feel good.”

Alec stroked up Magnus length and squeezed at its base causing Magnus to moan breathlessly. Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut and he nodded desperately in reply to Alec’s plea before their lips crashed together with lust-fuelled fervour.

Alec had only just managed to pull Magnus’ dick out of its material confines and give it a few rushed tugs before a small, building whimper emerged from the foot of their bed.

Alec sighed as he pulled away from Magnus’ kiss-swollen lips when the whimpers got louder, threatening to turn into full-blown shrieks.

“Believing we could do it was wishful thinking anyway considering we barely get 20 minutes of sleep at a time,” Alec said as he pulled himself from the warmth of his bed and lover to tend to their attention-seeking daughter.

“Maybe tomorrow Sayang.” Magnus smiled warily.

“We said that yesterday and all the other days before.”

“I know darling but if we say it enough, one night it will become truth.”

“Hopefully one night soon. I love you Mags.”

“Aku cinta kamu juga Sayang.”


	12. Later: 5 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the worry of another pregnancy out of the way, Magnus and Alec can't get enough of each other and find ways to have fun whenever and wherever they can.

"Okay kids have fun with uncle Jace and Aunt Clary," Alec said giving each of his kids a kiss on the forehead, even his big and grown up 17 year old son William.

"Look after them William, Jace too. You know what he's like."

"Yeah Papa. Ugh, stop it." William said trying to hide a smile as he squirmed away from his Father's onslaught of teasing kisses.

"Alec come on, leave him alone. He's not a baby anymore." Magnus laughed pulling Alec away.

"He'll always be my baby. My very first" Alec said smiling at his son almost the same height as him now. It seems Magnus had been right all those years ago when he said William would grow to be as big as him.

After hugging the rest of his children and comforting their youngest, 5 year old Alana-Jo who still didn’t really like being apart from her parents, Jace and Clary led them out to their car to spend the weekend away and give Magnus and Alec some much needed alone time.

***  
Clary buckled Alana into her booster seat while Jace packed their bags into the boot of the car.

"Have we got everything Clary?" Jace asked as he shut the boot and walked round to the passenger seat.

"Err yeah... Oh, wait no. I've left my bag, let me go grab it quickly."

"Okay, hopefully they've managed wait a little longer before they begin their activities."

"Err Uncle Jace can we not mention what my parents do when we’re not there." William interrupted, desperately fighting the images that were popping into his mind.

Jace laughed and waved Clary off "Good luck babe."

***

Clary opened the door of the Lightwood-bane household with the key they had given to each of their closest friends only a little wary of what she would find when they didn't answer her knock.

"Sorry guys, I left my..."

Clary froze at the threshold, the door open just enough for her to poke her head around only to find Alec already naked and on his knees in front of an equally naked Magnus with his dick halfway down Alec's throat.

The three of them stood frozen for a good few seconds just staring in surprise at each other until Alec started to choke from the dick obstructing his airway.

"For god's sake guys!" Clary cried, her face turning bright red as she slapped a hand over her eyes "It's only been 5 minutes and you’ve already almost finished round one!"

"Well actually it's round two," Magnus corrected matter-of-factly as he helped the still spluttering Alec.

"Oh my god, you are animals. Just give me my bag on the coffee table. Actually, I'll get it myself." Clary huffed trying to feel her way through the living area while peeking through her fingers "Don't know where those fingers of yours have been already." She muttered to herself.

Alec and Magnus chuckled softly as they watched her crab walk back to the door after snatching up her bag.

"Have a safe journey home and tell our kids we love them," Magnus called after her.

"Maybe Jace should drive," Alec added with a smirk as Clary slammed the door not, first, without directing a parting gift of a well-manicured middle finger their way.

Magnus and Alec fell about laughing, so used to being caught out by their friends in the past 5 years it doesn't even bother them anymore.

"We really are animals Magnus," Alec said in between giggles.

"Oh definitely. Now fuck me hard like one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally come to the end of this story. Thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> I have other stories in planned out, some Malec others OC, whether or not I get round to writing them is another matter but hopefully I do eventually because writing is fUN!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you did please leave a comment and hit the kudos button.


End file.
